Part of Your Whole New World
by DevynRaye
Summary: In a world with no mermaids or genies Prince Eric still needs a bride so he goes to the whole new world of Agrabah to meet the lovely princesses Jasmine, who also needs to get married. However no one would have though a lowly street rat would come between this plan. SLASH. Eric/Aladdin, M for sexual content (rape).
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: So you know those weird ship you like for no reason and they haven't even met in cannon, well this is mine. I know the time periods are a couple (more like twenty) centuries off but lets face it this is Disney and they're not exactly the most ****historically correct so I'm not even going to bother. This story was based on my weird attraction to the couple and partly because of this picture: mwaters DOT deviantart DOT com / art / You - Big - Bully - 165061720**

**Rated M for rape later on so if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Setting:** Mostly in Agrabah like the Aladdin movie, but there are no genies or mermaids in this story (sorry). Takes place about two weeks after Aladdin saves Jasmine in the marketplace accept there's no genie so Aladdin was never the "diamond in the rough" and he was never captured by Jafar so he still lives as a street rat. Eventually Aladdin did find out Jasmine was the princess right before she had to go back to the castle, he thought he'd never see her again so he eventually gave up on her. Jasmines still has about a month be fore her birthday, instead of three days, so she's not in so much of a hurry to get married (as if she ever was). Also takes place a little bit after Eric "saw" Ariel rescue him and sang, although in this story it was just an illusion.

* * *

"Well Abu, another day, another successful catch." Aladdin said triumphantly to his trusty sidekick with a large loaf of bread in his hands.

"Rah, rah!" The monkey agreed.

"Dinner is served." He handed Abu half of his piece.

"Stop thief!" A guard called out, one of them was able to track their long time criminal.

"Uh, oh." The boy began to run through the crowd in an attempt to get away from his pursuer. He ran behind a large group of gossiping women mumbling something about another suitor for the princess.

"I hear he's from Europe."

"I hear he's cute."

"She's gonna reject him again."

"I don't see what her problem is, if I was wanted by all of the princes in the land…"

Aladdin was barely hearing the blabber; he was too focused on getting away from the guard. He eventually got away from the group and started climbing one of the houses, it was getting pretty dark out so he should have enough cover. "There he is!" Or not…

"Got you," The tall guard took his sword and struck a deep gash in the boy's leg.

"Gah!" Aladdin screamed, no one noticed, everyone seemed to have left the streets for the night and were all too tired to watch the guards try and capture their allusive street rat again.

The guard was able to pull the skinny boy from the house he was climbing. "Tough luck street rat!" He said as he tugged on Al's very revealing vest and pulling his face closer, ignoring personal space. "We've had enough of you street rat," the guard said manically. "To bad the Sultan has banned all death sentences." Aladdin was actually very relieved to hear that for a second. "So now we have no room for you in prison. But don't worry; I have a punishment fit for you, you filthy street rat."

Aladdin was trying to wriggle his way out of this one but he knew his skinny body wouldn't have been able to get out using physical force so he was going to talk his way out. Well, he was until the guard did something that shocked and terrified him. "Heh." The guard chuckled as he placed his hand in between the boy's thighs and violently grabbed his groin.

Aladdin gasped and quickly attempted to close his legs, he could feel the guard's hands fondling his balls through the thin fabric of his pants. Aladdin violently tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, he tried to voice his escape with a "Let me go!" or a "Stop you perv!" but every time he felt his hands squeeze or rub on his balls his voice was cut off. His heart pounded rapidly as his arms tried to pry the man off of his with all his strength but it was no use, not being able to eat everyday took a toll on him.

"S-stop!" He tried to shout but it came out a terrified whisper.

"What's the matter street rat, don't you like that you little whore?" The guard's hands were treading dangers area as he began slide his fingers down the boy's pants.

"No!" Aladdin shouted. Abu who was standing there looking confused, finally understood his friend's request and attacked the guard by jumping on his head and pawing at his face.

"Get off you monkey!" He let go of Aladdin in order to get the monkey off of him. Aladdin quickly ran to the safety of the roof tops and away from the perverted guard as Abu followed him. His heart was beating rapidly through his chest in fright of the encounter, he turned to Abu with a look of terrified bewilderment, "What just happened?" Abu shrugged looking even more confused.

* * *

Eric looked longingly out to the sea, "Prince Eric are you still wishing for that fantasy girl?" Grimsby said to Eric.

Eric sighed, "No, I've given up. I'm sure it was just my imagination caused by a drunken night and hallucinations from falling overboard and washing up on shore."

"Very good my boy, you know it's not healthy to hold onto these silly fantasies. Especially when you've got such a wide array of women in the world. We're even going to Agrabah so you can meet this wonderful princess Jasmine, who I hear is also looking for a husband." Grimsby said with a suggestive smirk.

"No, we were initially going to set up a trade with them, but when you heard about the princess you brought me along as a potential suitor."

"Huh, oh did I now?" Grimsby said with mock innocence. Prince Eric rolled his eyes and looked back out onto the Mediterranean.

"We're almost to shore captain!" Prince Eric heard the scout say and sighed as he looked onto the setting sun of the vast horizon.

"Welcome to a whole new world." He mumbled to himself.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, it's hard for me to write long chapters, I'll try to do better. Was it good? Bad? Should I just give up now? Let me know.**


	2. Part of Your World

**A/N: HAH! A longer chapter, beat that short attention span!**

When Prince Eric arrived at the palace he was instantly amazed at the stylistic architecture of it. He's never seen anything quite so beautiful and exotic; that is until he saw the princess. The Prince came in on a camel, another exotic thing he has never seen in person before, which he used for transportation after he got to shore. When he was coming up to the palace gates he was meet by the talkative town commoners, he instantly noted how much darker they looked than him and realized he must stick out like a sore thumb around here. Once he entered through the palace gates he was met by the big bulky guards. After a quick talk by Grimsby they let them through and that's when he saw her, the princess, right beside the stout Sultan. She was just about the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, besides his imaginary girl.

"Ah, if it isn't the European prince, Welcome your highness. I am the Sultan of Agrabah" The Sultan said gracefully with open arms. Then he looked over and nudged the princess who stood there pouting. "And his is my daughter Princess Jasmine."

Somehow with great elegance she simultaneously rolled her eyes, sighed and bowed in greeting to the prince. "It's is nice to meet you your majesty." She said with the slightest bit of spite.

"The pleasure is all mine." Eric said smoothly, the princess was not amused.

"Um Jasmine, before we discuss trading, Prince Eric must settle in. He comes from a long way you know so he has to stay here for a little while." The Sultan said, Jasmine did not look pleased. "While I show his servants where to put everything why don't you show him around the palace." The Sultan suggested as a matchmaking attempt to get his daughter married. His daughter reluctantly obliged gesturing for the prince to follow her.

She walked at an almost fast pace leading him to the yard, she spoke in a monotonous voice "That is the water fountain, that is the bird cage which is now empty since I let all the birds go and that is Rajah." She pointed to something behind him and smirked.

"What's a Rajah?" he asked as he turned around and got his answer. There was a great orange tiger before him. Eric jumped a little when he saw him but he was more astonished than scared. "Oh my god, is that a tiger!?"

"God?" Jasmine mumbled in confusion.

"Um, he's like your Allah?" He said absentmindedly as he crouched down to Rajah, "I didn't know they were kept as pets." He said as he slowly reached out to touch him and quickly pulled it back when the tiger's sharp claws snapped at him.

"They're not." She said as Rajah came straight to her side, rubbed his head against his master and purred.

Eric, still clutching the hand that he almost lost, "Well then how…?"

"She doesn't take kindly to strangers," right on cue, as soon as she said that Rajah looked dead at Eric and growled.

Eric looked startled at first because of the vicious tiger and the master that seemed to be commanding it, but then he softened and looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Let me guess, I'm the 50th gold-thirsty prince who came to you asking your hand in marriage after the first sight of you, and you feel pressured by everyone telling you that you must get married and you're sick of it." His eyes gazed down as he said that, he started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry to impose, I think they're done setting up my room we should get back and talk trading."

"Wait," Jasmine said and looked at Rajah, like his master the sassy tiger rolled his eyes and turned away. "Sorry I let Rajah snap at you, I guess you're not like the other 49 stuck up assholes that tried to marry me." Eric smiled at the complement and sat down on the side of the water fountain. "So…" She tried to keep the conversation going, "How many women have come up to and begged you to take their hand?" She said as she sat next to him.

Eric smirked flirtatiously, "51 actually."

"Oh really so I guess you think you're better than me?"

"I guess it does." Jasmine smiled at him but then looked down. "So why do you say no." It almost looked like she was searching for her own answer too.

"Same as you probably, I'm looking for love." He said looking into the sky, as if hoping his love would just fall from it.

"And you haven't yet?"

"Well," He paused thinking he'd sound stupid, "one time I thought I saw a mermaid, who saved me from a storm out at sea. She had such a beautiful voice." He said as if savoring the memory. He shook his head slightly coming back to reality. "But that would have to be some pretty big miracle, huh?"

Jasmine looked confused, "What's a mermaid? Is that another thing that's part of your world?"

Eric mentally thumped his head, of course she wouldn't know what a mermaid is, she lives out here practically in the desert. "Oh, a mermaid is a mythical being that lives in the sea; it has a human body and a fish tail."

Jasmine chuckled, "That sounds silly."

"Heh, yeah I guess it kind of does."

"Well I don't know if I believe in fish people who live in the sea, but I do believe in miracles. I'm sure one day we'll find our prince." Jasmine thought about what she just said before she corrected herself. "I mean… My prince! Your princess."

Eric couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Good one."

"So," Jasmine got up, "you ready to continue your tour?"

"Ready when you are." He got up and walked with her.

* * *

"Come on Grimsby! Let's go out and see the town! We're in a distant kingdom full of things unknown; don't you wanna see what their world is like?" Eric pleaded. It was the second day of his visit and they've mostly made the arrangements for the trade, they just needed to seal the deal and write up the peace treaty.

"You speak of it as if we are from multiple worlds, we are in fact in one world and everything is the same. There are hierarchies everywhere, you have the low ruffians and the commoners, who is what you're going to see if you go out there, and then you have the royals who don't get mixed up with the lower kind." Grimsby replied.

" 'Lower kind'? Aren't those the people we look after?"

"In Europe yes, you are more than welcome to make some guest appearances to the public back home but we're not in our territory and we will not intrude on their land."

"But Grimsby, I just wanna see the town no one will even notice."

" 'No one will even notice'? Look at you you're like a swan in a pack of ducks.

"I'll cover up, I'll wear one of those turban thingies."

"Prince Eric, I have been ordered to keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I do not entirely trust the common people of this place and I do not want you going out there and that's final." Grimsby stated matter-of-factually. Eric looked defeated and walked away, but as soon as he was out of Grimsby's sight he headed toward the servant's entrance.

* * *

Out on the town Eric saw so many wonderful things, there were gypsies, impossibly buff men showing off their bodies, people laying on a bed of needles, coal walking, sword swallowing, people controlling snakes with instruments. It felt like a circus to Eric, he couldn't believe people spent their lives like this; it completely amazed him.

Eric saw so many exotic looking foods he just had to have one. He picked up a funny looking fruit, and tossed the seller some coins and took a bite. "Who do you think you're foolin' boy, this ain't money." The man behind the counter spat.

"It's the currency in Europe, one of those coins equals a little more than two of yours so I actually paid you more for it." Eric replied.

The cashier grabbed Eric's shirt and pulled him up to his face to look intimidating, "Do you take me for a fool!"

"N-no." Eric replied.

"Guards! Thief!" The seller yelled and instantly Eric had three guards running towards him. These guys were big and he felt like reasoning with them would be a lost cause so Eric did what anyone would do, he ran for his life.

"Stop him!" They shouted. Eric kept running, but obviously he didn't know his way around this labyrinth of a place so he could've been running in circle for all he knew. Suddenly he was trapped in a corner. With the guards closing in on him, "What should we do with him?" One of them asked putting his sword up to his chin and slowly down his chest.

Eric was breathing heavily now, "Stop, I'm the European prince!" He tried to use his power to control the guards, something he never usually did. His turban fell off while he was running so it should have been obvious.

One of them took his sword to move the prince's face left and right, "That must explain why he looks so pale."

The one in the middle got even closer, "Sorry but we don't closely affiliate ourselves with the Sultan and we don't take kindly to strangers." He said as he pushed his hand lower and lower down the Princes chest.

The guard was getting dangerously close to his personal area and Prince Eric panicked kicking the middle guy in the groin, who automatically doubled over in pain. He tried to run but he was caught by the other two guards who pinned him on the ground.

* * *

Aladdin was playing with a piece of glass he found, making the light from the sun shine on the ground for Abu to chase. He stopped suddenly when he heard "Stop thief!" He frantically looked around for guards about to chase him, even though he hadn't been doing anything at the moment. There were none but he looked for the source of the sound anyway, it was a guard who was chasing down a man in a turban. Aladdin followed behind, finding it interesting that the guards were chasing someone besides him. "Come on Abu," he motioned following the scene from behind on the rooftops.

The man's turban flew off and hit someone in the face, Aladdin could barley see the strange looking man from behind but he knew he didn't belong there because of the direction he was running. It' obvious the man didn't know where he was going because he landed right into a dead end. Aladdin was now on top of the scene and could see the people clearly, the man running was obviously different, but one of the guards looked extremely familiar. Aladdin gasped when he realized that he was the same guard that sexually harassed him yesterday.

They started saying some things but Aladdin couldn't hear, but he did notice how the guards started treating him, just like he was treated. He knew he had to do something but the experience he had the day before was stopping him. He saw the weird man kick the guard in the crotch and try and run away before he was pinned by the other two guards. Aladdin knew he had to move, "Abu get the guard on the left." He said grabbing an empty sac on the ground, "Go!"

Aladdin and Abu jumped on top on the two remaining guards; Abu shoved the guard's hat over his eyes and held on so he couldn't see. Aladdin shoved the bag over the other guards head and tied it so he couldn't get it off easily. This made both guards let go of Eric "You again!" He heard the guard doubling over in pain cry as he grabbed Aladdin's leg, "I'm not through with you!" Aladdin tried to pull away but the grip was too tight. The now freed Eric rose and roundhouse kicked him in the head knocking the guard out.

For a moment Eric looked worried he may have kicked him too hard, but was snapped back when Al said, "Come on," The one of the guards got the bag off his head and the other finally pulled Abu off and threw him onto Aladdin. "Let's go!" The two guys raced out of the dead end and Eric followed Aladdin to safety.

* * *

They must have been in some sort of abandoned building, and the Arabian boy hasn't said must except for gestures to follow him. Now the Arabian boy was staring at the white man very intently with his hand on his chin in thought; Eric was getting uncomfortable and finally broke the ice, "Yes, I'm very pale."

"You're the European prince right? The one who's s'posed to try and marry the princess"

"Yep."

Aladdin smiled and relaxed again, satisfied with himself for piecing the puzzle together. "What is it with you royalty sneaking out and getting in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the other day I saved Princess Jasmine from a greedy seller who couldn't spare an apple." Aladdin said boastfully.

"Isn't she the princess can't she just pay for it?" Eric was intrigued by this rebellious side of the princess.

"She obviously didn't know the value of money; I'm guessing you didn't either."

"Hey I knew the value of money, It's these people who don't know what a coin looks like when they see one." Eric defended.

"You tried to give them European money?" Aladdin asked incredulously, "Hah! These people are morons I could steal half their food and they wouldn't suspect a thing."

"I'll remember that next time I'm out on the town."

"I don't get you people, you have all that you want in there," He moves the rag covering a hole in the wall reveling the castle, Eric is captivated by the beauty for a second. "Why would you wanna come to the dump over here?" Eric turned to face the kid, he saw the look of longing in the kids eyes as he stared at the castle. "Where street rats roam and are forced to steal food before they starve to death..."

"I guess it's different for you, it must be hard living on your own. But it's not exactly easy to be royalty either."

"Yeah I bet it must be hard having people wait on you hand and foot." Aladdin said sarcastically.

"You don't understand," Eric knew he was ranting now, "To have people follow you around everywhere, tell you what to do all the time, when to do it, what to wear, when to wear it, what to eat, when to eat it, what to-"

"I get it, I get it, you have no freedom to do what you want, and you feel trapped, whatever." Aladdin looked up at the castle, "But I would trade places with you any day. I have all the freedom in the world, I can do what I want, say what I want, but it all just feels empty."

Eric looked up the castle reflecting on the lights of the setting sun, "You know, that feeling may not be as hard to understand as you think." He turned his head to the kid, "What's your name?"

"Aladdin." He answered, your, "And yours?"

"Eric."

"Nice to meet you prince Eric of Europe."

"Just Eric is fine."

"Alright Just Eric." Eric couldn't help but smile at the snarky boy.

**A/N: Okay so not a lot of people are reading this, probably because it's a rated M crossover fic, not many people read crossovers and M is blocked by 's default setting. So if you are reading this I would really like you're feed back so I can at least get somewhere with an audience.**


	3. You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me

"No, I'm not kidding you. She literally had her pet tiger snap at me!" Eric exasperated; he has been sitting with Aladdin for at least a couple hours now. After a long cultural exchange Eric and Aladdin got around to talking about the Princes' encounter with the Arabian princess.

"Ha! Are you serious?" Aladdin and Eric were now lounging on the window with the view of the castle, "I mean I heard she was tough on the suitors that came to her but I didn't know she was that harsh."

Eric was now playing with the monkey crawling over his shoulders, it took some serious breaking in, but Abu was starting to get accustomed to the guy. It helped after Eric pulled out some cookies he snatched from the royal desert table. "Yeah, your princess is sure a hard one."

"Hey I don't blame her; the royally bred can be real assholes sometimes." Aladdin fumed, he glanced up to see Eric raising his eyebrows at him. "I'm not saying all princes are jerks," He put his hands up in defense, "But I mean, this one guy pulled a whip out on some kids. Some people just don't have an respect."

Eric looked shocked, "Really!?" After the treatment he got in this place it shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Yeah, if I hadn't jumped in he would've actually hit him." Aladdin said using more hand gestures than necessary.

Prince Eric smiled at his noble friend, "Well it's nice to see that some people in this place have a caring heart."

"Why, how's it like in your world? Are people a lot nicer?"

Eric thought about that for a second, maybe he was too quick to judge this place, it's not like he could imagine what the townspeople do at his home. It's not like it was completely corrupt-free, he just supposed he was more sheltered there. He has probably been outside of the Agrabah palace in a day longer then he's out of his castle in a month. "I don't know," He finally said, "Us royally bred don't get to mingle with the commoners as much as we'd like." Putting emphasis on "Royally bred".

Aladdin paused for a second, reflecting on the fact that the princess basically said the same thing, "Are you even supposed to be out here? I mean why would they let you go out in a strange country by yourself but not your own?"

"I'm not." He said calmly at first but then jumped up suddenly, which startled Abu, "Oh God! How long have I been here? I've got to get back." Eric panicked and started looking around for his stuff out of habit but soon realized he didn't bring anything.

"God means Allah right?" Aladdin asked only to be ignored by the frantic prince. He sighed, "Relax, I'll take you back to the castle. Or as close as I can get to it." Aladdin said reassuringly as he got up and led Eric out.

Eric smiled back at him, "Thanks." He said gratefully, he's never had a friend like him before.

The two guys walking through the streets seemed like misfits. There was the ragtag street rat with covered in grime and clothes stolen from street merchants and patched up over years of wear and tear from discarded potato sacks from the garbage. And then there was the royal prince who looked like he had too many baths, with his pale skin and fitted attire made just for a prince. It wasn't the most common sight so the two tried to stay low as much as possible, without Eric's fallen turban he would be easily spotted and reported to Grimsby. Aladdin obviously knew every crack and crevice of the town so getting through it was easy for him, but for Eric not so much.

As they were on their way the prince and the street rat noticed a rise in palace guards, it seemed they were looking for someone and if it was the missing prince, which it most likely was, then they most definitely don't want to be seen. Especially after the experience they've each had with them. So as they narrowly attempted to escape the guards Aladdin lead the way through the back roads. They walked down from Al's place and straight into a dead end, "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Eric asked looking back cautiously to check if there were no guards.

"Yeah, of course." Aladdin said, rather distant.

Eric turned around and to his surprise the skinny boy had disappeared, "Where'd you-"

"Down here" He heard his voice say as a hand erupted from a damp corner of the ally that was partially covered by moss and hanging vines. Eric raised an eyebrow, and as if he knew the man's reaction Aladdin replied with, "Don't worry it's not as gross once you actually get down here."

Eric shrugged and crawled down into the hole. Aladdin was right, it wasn't as gross as it seemed, it was a tunnel lined with concrete like some sort of a drainage system but it was completely dry. You could imagine the amount of rain that they had there. "This is the easiest way to get through the busy part of town." Aladdin said as he crawled on his hands and knees leading Eric along the way, "Sorry its kid of a tight squeeze."

It was a tight squeeze; Aladdin was having an easier time getting through the tunnel than Eric who was scraping up his fancy linens. Al was calmly making his way through this labyrinth as Eric followed. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Eric was trying hard to not look directly in front of him at the ass directing him where to turn; he felt his face heating up, he wasn't sure if it was him or just the climate of Agrabah.

"Of course, I go through here all the time."

"Where's Abu?" Eric just noticed the Monkey's disappearance.

"He's probably back at my place. He doesn't like being underground, so he never comes in here." Suddenly Aladdin stopped moving, making Eric almost run into his caboose. Eric face heated up even more at the thought.

"Why'd you stop?" Eric asked backing up a little.

Aladdin looked left and right, he finally turned his body to face Eric and sit down, "Um.."

"Are we lost?" This brought a smirk to Eric face.

Aladdin looked around the tunnel intersection, "No, no. I know exactly where we are." Eric raised his eyebrows but never lifted the condescending smirk. "Hey don't look at me like that," Aladdin couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the gall of the newbie who was looking at him, like he could ever find his way around this place. "I do know where we are," he hesitated hoping for some sign to come to him, "I just don't know where to go from here."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle as he attempted to sit down as much as he could with the tight spacing. At this point the two boys were just awkwardly staring at each other, "Alright let's just go this way." Aladdin said finally, interrupting their little staring contest. Getting back on his hands and knees Aladdin went down one of the paths, Eric simply complied and followed.

When they finally made it out of the tunnel it was already very dark, the only way Aladdin could see if Eric was still following him was the indicators of his bright blue eyes. "Alright this isn't where I wanted to end up but we're not too far from-" Aladdin stopped suddenly at the sight of a guard coming around the corner. He quickly grabbed Eric from the front of his shirt and pulled him into a small space nearby hidden from the view of the guard.

Both boys stood perfectly still as the guard was passing by them. It was here Aladdin notice how much taller the prince was from him, he had to look up in order to look at his eyes properly.

Eric could feel Aladdin's warm breath on his neck; he turned his in order to see if the guard passed by yet. Once he did, neither was prepared to move. They wanted to make sure the guard was completely gone, but even when they were sure they remained there a little while longer. "Okay I think he's gone." Eric could feel the boy say when his breath brushed up against his neck.

"Okay," Eric replied and they moved along.

After a couple minutes of walking and a few close calls they were finally near the front gates, "Alright I got you here now it's up to you." They could see the gates and the two built muscular guards standing alongside it. "I can't help you get passed Dumb and Dumber."

Eric smiled brightly at the light joke, "That's alright I'll go out the way I came, through the servants entrance."

"Ooh, we got ourselves a badass over here." Aladdin cheered.

"Shut up." Eric shushed, "And thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it, how long are you staying?" Aladdin asked with the slightest sense of hope.

"Well it was only supposed to be a few days to settle the trade but I have a feeling that the Sultan's plans for his daughter will keep me here longer."

Aladdin chuckled slightly, "Well good luck with that. You can come down to my place whenever she throws her cat at you."

"Thanks, I'll do that when I finally figure out that maze we went through."

"Don't worry all you have to do is get yourself in trouble again and I'll probably be there. I'm always looking for trouble anyways."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." Eric said as he departed going his separate way. Once he made sure the coast was clear he slipped into the servant's entrance unseen. He walked quickly up the steps and through the hallway, he almost made it when…

"Where have you been!?" Grimsby walked out of the hallway shadow and approached Eric. "You didn't go out of the palace did you?"

"What me? No, of course not." Eric said as the bad liar he was.

Grimsby raised an eyebrow, "And where might have you been for the last three hours?

"I was… taking a shower." Grimsby's countenance did not change, "A really long shower?" It came out more of a question.

"Prince Eric may I remind you of the dangers of going out and …." Eris sighed, he wished he was still with his new friend.


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**A/N: This chapters the reason it's rated M so just be warned. This is my first time writing something like this so I had my friend help me a little, I'll get better I promise.**

It's been two days since Eric's little outing and now that every business venture was settled, Eric was packing up. A heavy sigh left Eric's lips- he would miss Agrabah, the sights, the sounds, the dry yet exciting atmosphere, and the commoner boy he met…. Wait what? Eric blinked and wondered, where did that come from? He just met him once, it was a onetime thing, so how could he be missing him?

Eric was pretty good with directions so he could probably find his way back through the tunnels. He shook the thought out of his head his head, his leaving today was not practical. Another sigh was released he recalled his first real friend, an Arabian thief who talks to his pet monkey.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door, bringing Eric out of his thoughts. "Pardon, Prince Eric." The Sultan's voice said on the other side.

"Yes, come in."

The Sultan walks in shyly, "Good morning Prince Eric. I know that you have finished your work here but…" The Sultan hesitated, worrying that he sounded desperate. "I was wondering if you would like to stay a little longer. I mean, you live so far away and it's nice to have such distant visitors."

Eric smiled, he knew of the Sultan's plans to find his daughter a suitor. He actually forgot that he had already expected this; the Sultan and Grimsby have been hinting at an extended stay since he got there. "Well, that would be delightful." He said sweetly.

"Wonderful!" Sultan exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Don't you think so Jafar?" Sultan said, opening the door more to reveal a gaunt old man wearing a black and red cape on his pointed shoulders. The sudden sight of the man startled Eric slightly.

"Delightful." Jafar said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure you two have met, this is Jafar," Sultan said pointing to the man, "My most trusted royal advisor."

"Trustful." Eric stated somewhat sarcastically with a doubtful nod. He held out his hand in greeting, "Pleased to meet you, Jafar."

After a good five second death stare at the European Prince Jafar put on a painful fake smile, "Likewise." The façade and cold grip from Jafar sent chills down Eric's spine. Everything about this guy was shouted deranged and power hungry.

"Splendid, now that we have all met let's go tell Jasmine the good news." Sultan said going out the door.

Jafar painted an eerie grin on his face, "Yes, let's." Suddenly Eric felt there was something bigger than trying to get the princess to become married here.

* * *

"Okay Abu go!" Aladdin commanded to his trusty sidekick. The monkey instantly grabbed the melon from the stand, making loud sounds and running off with his dinner.

"Hey! Stop you!" The vendor shouted running after the monkey. Just then, a sneaky little boy in rags crept right up to the stand and stole a big juicy melon from the deserted stand. The street ran made off with the real dinner and went out of sight right before the vendor came back with the decoy.

Aladdin met up with Abu in their agreed meeting place, a hidden ally caught between three buildings. He sat down and hit the melon just right on a rock splitting it in two, he handed one to Abu who took it greedily.

"You better have paid for that, street rat." A dark voice said. The man who spoke was looming over the two thieves. The guard continued, "But you didn't, because you're a worthless little pest." He stepped towards them and reached out.

Aladdin and Abu quickly took a step back avoiding contact, "Of course I paid for it, what, you think I stole it!?" He ducked a strike from the guard's blade, "Unthinkable!" Aladdin continued, he was obviously teasing at this point; almost every guard in Agrabah knows him by now. Unfortunately, this was not just any other guard. The rising moonlight shined on the guard's face and revealed his true identity. It was the one who'd been after him for a while now. The one responsible for the sexual harassment he received the other day.

With a sudden burst of fear that ran through his body, Aladdin gulped and quickly backed up. Unfortunately, their hiding place only had one way in or out and he had backed right up into a building and the side escapes were too narrow for even Abu to squeeze through. Aladdin had no other way but to slide right by the guard.

Both he and Abu ran past the guard, hugging the side of the wall, Abu made it out but Aladdin's exit was cut off with the swipe of a blade. Aladdin had to jump back in order to avoid it. The prowler was coming closer and any attempt to get past him was interrupted with the guard's expert wielding of his sword. Suddenly Abu jumped out of nowhere and scratched at the guards head, however, unlike most people who panic from the sudden attack from the primate this guard quickly grabbed the little thing and tossed it to the side. Abu's head hit rather hard on the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Where's you're savior now, rat!" The guard spat.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried and desperately tried to reach for his fallen friend but it made him vulnerable to the guard's attack. The guard grabbed his by his arms and threw him onto the wall, but didn't release his grip on his prey. The bulk man's hands wrapped completely around Aladdin's upper arms and easily lifted him. The guard brought Aladdin's face close to his; revealing his ugly facial features and disgustingly warm breath to the boy. Aladdin flailed around in an attempt to escape the man's grasp, however his attempts were in vain as his weak body was no match for the huge man's strength

"I've been waiting his this day," the guard's gruff voice declared. Aladdin could feel the guard's warm breath against his lips as he reluctantly whimpered. He knew what was coming to him so he tried desperately to think of a way out of this but all rational thoughts were shoved out of his mind with the throbbing fear. In one swift motion, the guard flipped the boy around, slamming his face into the stone wall. The guard leaned into Aladdin effectively crushing him into the wall.

He whispered into Aladdin's ear, "Time for your punishment, vandal." His hand roughly pushed Aladdin's back downward, forcing him to bend and the guard leaned in close to Aladdin's ass and started rubbing against him. Aladdin felt a bulge harden against his rear end as it stroked him. And instantly, Aladdin panicked even more at the thought of it being _inside_ of him. He started hyperventilating and letting out strangled cries. "Stop," Aladdin begged, "please!" But the guard wouldn't have any of it.

"Shut up!" The guard replied in a loud whisper. When Aladdin didn't obey, he yanked off his own sweaty sash, rolled it into a ball, and stuffed it into the boy's mouth. Although now muffled, Aladdin kept shouting and twisting himself to get away. Angered, the guard yelled this time, "I said shut up!" and pulled him away from the wall, only to slam him back into it, breaking Aladdin's nose. Blood streamed down and Aladdin could taste the thick, metallic liquid on his lips as immense pain mauled at his entire face. It was probably covered in cuts and bruises from the wall as far as he can tell. But his face was burning too much to tell any wound apart.

Aladdin whimpered as he felt his own blood drip down his chin. And the guard crudely grabbed his throat and threatened to choke him to death if he didn't comply. Aladdin could hear a soft sound of fabric moving- the sound of the guard pulling down his own pants. Then, the guard's free hand touched Aladdin's chest and pawed its way down into his pants; its warmth only made Aladdin colder and stiff. Tears threated Aladdin eyes as he felt the large hand clutch at his member and tug it gently, the force made him harden slightly as the guard continued to grope it. Aladdin closed his eyes and cursed his own body for giving into the man.

The guard chuckled as he pulled the street rat's pants down easily, completely exposing him. The guard grasped his own erected member and aggressively shoved it into the boy's anus. Tears immediately escaped Aladdin's eyes from the piercing pain. Without hesitation, the guard started thrusting into Aladdin's rectum. As if the sharp pain from the cock being forced into him wasn't enough, it felt as though it was clawing at his insides every time it moved. Every time the cock emerged, there was more blood than before and an increasing pain with every stroke. Aladdin cried through the sashed lodged in his mouth as his body was being ravaged. Even though his cries were rising higher, the guard's ragged breaths clouded them constantly. His forehead and cheek grinded against the stone wall as his body shook with the guard's thrusts, leaving scrapes on his face. But the guard didn't seem to notice or care and he brusquely caressed Aladdin's ass as he shoved himself in and out of the tight space.

Groans of pleasure escaped the big man's lips as his large hand squeezed tighter on the boy's throat. Aladdin gagged and in a desperate attempt to breathe, he tried to pry the guard's fingers off his throat with his feeble arms. But the guard shouted, "No!" and in between grunts, his free hand grabbed Aladdin's arm again to stop him. His hand crawled up and hooked over the boy's shoulder, using it as leverage to push him down more as he thrust his hips further into the boy's rectum. Blood was now dripping down both their legs, along with a sticky wet substance.

The man pulled in faster and faster, reaching the point where he couldn't go any deeper into the boy. He knew he was about to cum into him and soon a rapturous moan left his lips as a rush of sticky warm liquid shot out from the man's shaft, filling Aladdin. Aladdin screamed with what he had left.

When he was done, the guard stayed like that for a little while panting. Aladdin let the last of his tears fall to the floor along with the blood from his face and anus. The guard slipped out of him and gave some slack to the death grip on Aladdin's neck. But before he completely let go the guard took his sword and gave a clean slice across his stomach, making Aladdin double over in pain. "Good riddance street rat," he finally said, pulling his pants up and turning away, leaving Aladdin there to die.

Aladdin laid in a puddle of his own blood, spilling out a new set of tears, tears formed from the desire to die. Feeling worthless, alone, and filthy, he wanted to curl up and die right then and there. However, against his better judgment, Aladdin's shaking hands took the sash out from under his mouth and put pressure on his stomach to stop the bleeding. Slowly, he pulled his pants up and rose, ignoring his throbbing wounds, and swiped up the unconscious monkey from the ground, clutching him onto his chest for some slight comport, and with shaky steps headed back to his hideout.

* * *

Even through the abrupt darkness of the Arabian night Eric still managed to find his way back through the labyrinth and back alleys. After he realized that he was staying in this beautiful world of Agrabah a little longer, Eric couldn't convince himself not to go back to Aladdin. He also had to get out of the palace; it's not that he's unwelcomed, the Sultan made it terribly clear that he was, and Jasmine is no longer giving him the cold shoulder, no they have become quite good friends by now. However Jasmine is making it painfully clear that she resents the notion that she has to get married by her next birthday in order to be ruler.

Eric sighed, it didn't seem fair. He knew what it was like to be pushed into getting married but her situation seemed a lot more dire, not to mention she was only fifteen. He knew this was a different culture but forcing a person to get married at that age just seems wrong. Eric pushed the thought out of his head, it wasn't his place to intervene, and right now he eagerly wanted to see his street friend for some reason that he couldn't fathom.

He stopped at the base of the hide out, there was no door so he wondered if he should just walk in. He settled on just calling out his name, "Um… Aladdin? You here?" Suddenly a familiar monkey jumped into Eric's line of vision frantically started gesturing distress signals. "Abu what's wrong!?" Abu pointed to a heaping mass in a corner of the room, the moonlight slightly shone in the room just enough for Eric to recognize the mass as Aladdin. The blood around him was reflecting the light.

"Oh my…" Eric quickly made his way over to him, not caring about the blood staining his fancy attire when he sat next to him. Aladdin was curled up with his eyes open staring blankly, his back facing Eric. "Are you… what happened?" Eric wasn't sure the proper procedure on what to do, looking at the amount of blood he obviously wasn't okay.

Eric placed a gentle hand on Aladdin who immediately jumped at the touch, Eric pulled away quickly. "E- Eric?" Aladdin didn't want to look into his eyes so he remained focused on the wall.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why are you here?"

"I uh… wanted to see you." He absent-mindedly answered the question while checking at the damage of the body. Most of the blood saw seeping through the back of his pants, "Aladdin, what happened?" He said as gently as he could, he already knew.

"Nothing I'm fine." He answered blatantly.

"Then why are you covered in blood staring blankly at a wall?"

At prove his point Aladdin attempted to sit up but when he lifted his body putting pressure on his bottom a bolt of pain shot up his spine making him hiss. Eric threw his arms towards him as if to help him, however he restrained from touching the poor boy in fear of hurting him further. Slowly and painfully Aladdin allowed himself to sit up, the small effort made him sigh from exhaustion, and now he had an uncomfortable feeling from sitting on his rear.

Aladdin final looked up at Eric, the moonlight was now hitting his face allowing Eric to see the dried of tears on his face. The pain in both of their eyes were reflecting off of each other, Eric couldn't stand to see him like this.

Aladdin couldn't handle much of the eye contact, he felt humiliated by his current state, humiliated that Eric could tell what had just recently happened to him. He shut his eyes tight wishing everything could go away, the pain, the memory, the guy sitting next to him, the one he just met yesterday. But most of all he wished for the overwhelming desire to be comforted by the guy he just meet yesterday to go away. However, there was no genie, his wish did not come true, and Aladdin felt strong arms pull him into a tight embrace against a warm chest.

Immediately Aladdin gave into his desire and let himself be comforted. He wrapped his arms around Eric and clung onto the back of his shirt, some leftover tears that he didn't know he had emerged from the corners of his eyes. Eric pulled him in even closer.

Eric put his chin on top of Aladdin's head and took one of his hands and softly stoking his hair, something his mother used to do to comfort him. Aladdin did nothing but continue sobbing into Eric's arms.


End file.
